National-Rahvanism
National Rahvanism is more extreme form of Rahvanism wich is ultra-nationalistic and ethno nationalist. They are much more conservative and more militaristic.And they advicate for an ethno state. Economicaly they are the same as classical Rahvanists. They want to change the school system a little bit where they talk about nationalism and culture in the school more. And they want stricter prison National Rahvanists want a form of kuntaism where the main leader has 15 votes instead of 10 Rahvanism tries to achieve a realistic amount of equality and to be more self suficient in case something bad happens to the markets. they want a progressive tax wich means that the rich pay more and poor pay less. They want to deregulate farming and other things related to food and water but regulate other non essencial stuff more. it also wants progressive regulation where smaller businesess are less regulated than bigger ones. Rahvanism tries to limit foreing trade but not leave it completely. Rahvanism is very protectionists and wants to keep the busineses inside the state. They are enviromentalists and want to protect the enviroment. They belive that there is a limit on how much private property you can own so by having a very succesfull business you can only use the money to better the working conditions. this is to avoid monopolies. farms and other stuff related to food and water get less regulations. the state also provides many jobs and atleast owns some farmland so that the private farmers cant put the prices too high. they want a sizeable military to keep their indepenence but its only for defence purposes and never to be used agressively. They want to give tax cuts on families who make more than 4 kids to encourage making new kids. they want universal healtcare and school. they belive that everyone is not equal but should have equal changes to succeed. They are pro freedom of speech they only dont allow violence or attacking someone with speech. They also dont like copyright and want to minimise it to avoid any monopolies. The people are organised into provinces and there are 30 of them in total. Making your own busines is easy because at the start its altmost completely deregulated and the bigger ones get more tax and regulations but its hard to get bigger than medium size. at that size you are very well off but not super rich. also making a farm is much easier than other businesess wich makes it more profitable, tough its a tradeoff you get an easier business but you have more competition. tough there still is a limit on how big a farm can become. very small busineses only get safety regulations and later on things like enviromental regulations come in. they dont belive in a minimun wage so that people with low skills can get hired. when a busines does anything bad the state should interviene, they want a strong state so no busines can go around the laws. Rahvanists are against individualism and materialism. rahvanists also want to invest in space travel and space technology in order to solve humanitys problems in the earth. they favor enviromentaly friendly stuff and try to minimise the usage of plastic. they also want to make it so work and school starts later and ends later so people get enough sleep. they belive that private school should be banned but you should still have the choice of private healtcare. they also want that the states farm becomes private after there is enough competition in the market. the currency is backed up by labor. Rahvanists also want to minimise inflation and debt and only do that if its very necesary. if a corporation somehow gets over the private property line the state will punish it hardly and force it to become smaller. they also want to give welfare to citicens who dont have the ability to work but only for them!. there are also alot of nationalized businesess but if some of them are failing the state should put it into private hands. There is no limit on how big a nationalized business can become. they want hars punisments to deter people from commiting crime and for the worst crimes like killing over 5 people death penalty is an option. the economy is mostly planned but allows some free market. it doest allow monopolies or huge businesess. they want to combat obesity by moving more in school and making it so that medium and large businesess must have a small workout before the job starts. they belive that only disabled and the ones who cant work should get welfare School National Rahvanists belive that the current school system isnt working and that it needs to change. They want to increase stuff like art, sports, culture and everything more physical, they also want to teach how society works and how to pay taxes. they want to minimise homework and they want to change the way languages are being taught by using language learning games instead of the old book. they want to teach the nations culture in the early years and later talk about other cultures. they want to teach how to make businesess, how to work and all more important stuff more, they also want so that school starts and ends later so the kids can have enough sleep. it also wants to teach the provinces religions values in school. they want to make it so that in high school if a kid is fat he will be forced to weight losing programs. They want to teach culture and nationalism is school